Comfort
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: After walking on a mission in to a trap Kranz lost his eyes sight and he isn't takig it to well so Baldor comes to comfort his friend in a weary interesting way...


A/N: so everyone as promised I made a fiction with Baldor and Kranz as main pairing…This pairing may be hot to imagine together, but it is hard to write them together while doing something other then trashing they surroundings and the poor unfortunate soul they were send after. Really they make more damage then Train while doing a job…

Disclaimer: Black Cat with all his characters belongs to Kentaro Yabuki-sensei, the characters which I have created for my fictions will not appear in this fic

Warrning: BDSM (this will be the first try with that and probably the last, I have a five sadistic characters, but I think we want that both of them survive they '_**play**_'…), cursing, blood

P.S.: even whit my imagination this was a great challenge, and note that I was the first one to write a lemon with Ed and Envy who was in his real form which we saw in the manga, and also to write a fic with an one-sided Shiki x Creed pairing….

* * *

It was dark outside, heavy grey clouds shut out every light which come from the sun and cold rain fell from the pregnant sky. A delicate figure stood in front of one of the gigantic windows of her apartment, the lightning illuminating her figure.

"What is the doctors' diagnosis?" she asked, her tone carrying a little worried note.

"They say that he won't have any permanent scars from the mission, but…his eyes are irreparable damaged and he will stay blind for the rest of his live." a strong male voice said from the couch.

"I see…" a deep sigh escaped her soft lips. "It was my fault…" at that statement the figure on the couch tensed up.

"You know that this is not the truth." the figure said and slowly rose from the couch and walked up behind her.

"It was my fault Belze, I have the responsibility, I was the one who sent them on this mission…" she suddenly stopped when she felt two strong hands gently grip her shoulder and made her look up in the shadows in those eyes which held so much confident in her, even if she didn1t understand why.

"Sephiria, human are not meant to know what lies before us. You couldn't know that this was a trap and it is not your fault so don't plague yourself with it." he said while his blue eyes looked in to her blue ones, holding something in them which she couldn't read.

"Thank you Belze, for being here for me…" she said softly and was surprised that the older man pulled her closer to his chest, but she relaxed and allowed herself a warm smile.

"You can always count on me to be there for you Sephiria."

"Thank you Belze…" she whispered, enjoying the others warmth. '_I can only hope that Kranz will be alright…'_

* * *

_**Meanwhile… **_

Sounds of shouting, crashing furniture and breaking glass filled the dark hallway. A lone shadow walked nearer to the door from which behind the noises come. The figure pushed the door open and walked further inside the apartment which looked as if a berserk animal was on the lose. The figure let out a chuckle at how near he got to the truth. A new crash which sounded as if a fist hit glass brought him in the bedroom.

"Having some fun without me?" the intruder asked.

"Go away Baldor…" the black haired man said growling. The popping of a gum bubble told him that the other didn't walk away, but was slowly getting nearer. "I TOLD YOU TU FUCK OFF!" he screamed and was about to hit the other, but two strong arms held his wrists tight. "I want to be alone…"

"Kranz, I'm your partner and I think you have already trashed everything in here except for Mars, but I would be stunned if you could break something out of oricalchon." The brown haired man said grinning as he noticed his partners bleeding hand. "Let me guess the mirror needed to day first."

"Stop with this blabbare…leave me alone I'm useless now…" Kranz growled._ 'What is one eraser who can't see…'_

"You should know that I will not go…" he said as suddenly a malicious grin appeared on his face. Baldor took the gum he was chewing on out of his mouth and put it on the remaining part of something which was once a drawer.

"Baldor…you know that I won't hesitate to hurt you…" the blind Number growled.

"Hmm…I wouldn't except something other, but I think I know something what will take your thought of this case." Baldor said in a dark and husky voice as he took Heimdall out.

"What…" the other hissed bud then a sharp pain went through his body sending it right against the wall and in unconsciousness when something hard hit him right in the face.

"Sleep a bit…" Baldor sayd as he stood over his friends out cold body, this weapon in his hand. "…you will need your energy." he said grinning sadistically as he turned around to look for the keys for the apartment door.

Kranz slowly begun to return from his unwanted sleep, only to be greeted by eternal darkness surrounding him. First the man was a bit confused, but then the memory about the trap returned and the fact that he could never see in his live again. His jaw still ached and he could only guess if it was broken or not. He tried to stand up, but soon noticed that his arms were bound together a bow his head to the remains of his bed. But then he noticed something more disturbing, someone had stripped him fully naked. Kranz tried to figure out what could have happened while he tried to free himself, but it didn't work. _'This has no use and who the heck did this to me, if I get that jackass between my hands then…'_suddenly it dawned to him who the last person was with who he spoke. A low growl escaped his lips.

"BALDOR YOU BLOODY BASTARD WHERE ARE YOU!!" he yelled, voice filled with anger. A low chuckle from one of the corners in the bedroom made him turn his head in the voices direction.

"No need to scream, I'm here." the man said as he walked nearer to his partner, still grinning darkly.

"WHY THE HECK DID YOU BOUND ME HERE AND STRIPPED ME YOU…hmpf…." suddenly a hand covered his mouth, gripping his jaw hard which send pain through his body.

"Your jaw is badly injured so don't worsen it for yourself…" Baldor said while kneeling between the other male's legs, permitting him from pulling them together.

"Well, if I can make a lucky guess this was Heimdall's work…" he spat angrily.

"You guessed right…" Baldor's voice held a strange seductive note, but Kranz was to carried away with his anger at his partner that he missed to notice.

Kranz suddenly felt a hand slide over his firm chest, sending cold shivers down his body.

"What the heck are you doing?" he asked a bit startled, but only a little bit. _'Did Baldor go nuts?'_ he asked himself as he tried to figure out the other male's next move. This was a little mistake which he found out in the minute when his lips were covered with his partner's. The kiss wasn't loving or tender, it was a rough kiss filled with lust and demanding want. Kranz struggled to pull his face away or to kick his partner, but his legs were pinned down.

After a little while Baldor pulled away for the shake of breathing, licking his lips while watching his panting friend.

"You know that I like to act first then ask questions or give answers." Kranz let out a weak growl while he tried to breath normally again. _'What in bloody Hell got in that idiot?' _

An unwanted gasp left his mouth as a strong hand gripped his cock. As Baldor's hand begun to slide up and down his partner's manhood the other tried desperately to hold back everything that would show that he liked his partner's rough stroking on his hardening manhood.

"I know that you like it Kranz…" he said the seductive note again present in his voice as he leaned down capturing the others lips in one other hungry kiss. The other wanted to curse, but this allowed the other to deepen the kiss and to slip his tongue in Number IV.-s mouth claiming it as his.

"You taste like that darn gums you are always chewing…" Kranz said as his mouth was let go again, lips swollen.

"And you taste weary tempting." Baldor said as he begun to bite along the other's neck, biting and licking the sensitive flesh there.

"Let me go you sick bastard…" he spat as he tried to suppress a moan when Baldor's wet tongue begun to slide along his chest and stomach, one of his hands still stroking roughly his penis, while the other stroking his inner tights. The man begun to struggle, but stopped immediately when Baldor gripped his partner's cock harder sending pain through his body.

"And what if I have other plans…?" he asked and bit down hard on the firmly build chest in front of him, drawing blood and licking it down. Then both of his hands left the others body and Kranz caught himself letting out a disappointed sigh. "Kranz, you don't need to feel disappointed…" VIII. said in a false sweet tone.

Kranz immediately begun to curse himself mentally when a deep moan escaped his lips when he felt his partner's mouth and tongue wrap around his aching penis. He gripped the chain which bound him to the bed hard, his muscles tensing while his partner's mouth violated his manhood.

"Ba…Baldor….stop…" he hated himself, he hated himself for being so dumb and walk in that trap which resulted his blindness, he hated himself for liking what the man did with him.

"I don't want." he said and turned back to what he was doing a minute before, sucking hard on Kranz's manhood, enjoying the moans which his partner failed to suppress.

Kranz continued to curse himself as his body betrayed his will, showing the other how much his touches and ministration excited him. Baldor felt Kranz's muscles tense again and he knew that his partner was near to release. He begun grinning and deep throated his partner's member sending the other with a scream over the edge. Baldor sat up, licking cum from the side of his mouth, grinning as he watched Kranz's flushed checks and listened to his panting.

"A…are you…ready now…to unbind me…you bastard…" Kranz panted, hating his own weak voice which sounded now so pathetic in his ears.

"No…I'm not ready yet." he said as he pulled his partner's legs apart and entered the body which was in front of him roughly, his mouth on the other's muffling the scream of pain and cursing, don't caring for lubrication.

Kranz couldn't stop the whimper and the moans leaving his mouth as Baldor's hard cock pulled out and then thrust mercilessly in his body. Kranz moaned again as pain and pleasure mixed in his body, creating one intoxicating feeling in him. Baldor also couldn't suppress a moan which escaped his lips, blood dripping down his tights. He loved to feel Kranz's tightness around his cock, his taste, his moans, he belonged to him. He was the Master and his partner the Slave if he wished. He knew that his partner liked the rough way he took him, both of them loved pain; there was no love or tenderness between them, they didn't need that crap. The only thing they needed was the rough pleasure they felt. Kranz moaned again as Baldor suddenly stopped, earning one growl of los from the other.

"Why did you do that..." he hissed.

"Hmm...do you want me to continue Kranz?"

"Yes..."

"I can't hear you."

"Yes, YES NOW FUCK ME ALREADY!!"

"As you wish." he said grinning.

Baldor quickened his space, trusting harder in the other male's body and reaching between them he begun to pump Kranz's cock again. With one last hard trust he come in the others body, spilling out his warm seed. With one last jerk Kranz come again spilling his seed between they stomachs and on Baldor's hand.

Kranz panted tiredly while Baldor licked the cum from his finger as if it were honey. Then he loosened the chains which fell to the ground.

"So, you are ready with your little play? Then you can go." Kranz said his throat dry.

"To be honest I come to look after you and to bring you this." he said and Kranz could hear the other searching for something, then that something was put on his head. It felt like one helmet. "I will turn it on, this helmet was made for you so that you could see something even if it is only showing you the heath spots in a living body, the rest you need to learn to get adjusted to the new situation, but this should help." Baldor said grinning, but then he was suddenly thrown to the ground, Kranz sitting on his stomach, his arms pinning his to the ground.

"Hmm…don't worry I will learn to deal with this, but now it is time for a pay-back you bloody bastard." Kranz said grinning as he grabbed the chains and Mars.

_**Owari **_

* * *

A/N: finally ready. Ok I know the lemon wasn't the best, but my whole family couldn't stop bugging me to look something up for them on the comp or let them come here…, but I still hope that the ones who like this pairing will appreciate it. And now for the explaining for the story basis I choused the time when Kranz lost his eye sight and Baldor come with the helmet and ended up '_comforting' _his partner. Oh and sorry, but I couldn't resist to write that little part with Sephiria and Belze in the beginning part. 


End file.
